The Power of Cliques
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: During the summer, Lucy and Natsu became friends, and realized they go to the same school. But since they have different reputations at school, they started to ignore each other, for there are consequences if a 'normal' and a 'exclusive' became friends, let alone talk to each other.
1. Summer Starts

During the summer, Lucy and Natsu became friends, and realized they go to the same school. But since they have different reputations at school, they started to ignore each other, for there are consequences if a 'normal' and an 'exclusive' became friends.

* * *

The Power of Cliques 

Chapter 1: Summer Starts

**Intro to Magnolia Academy:**

Magnolia Academy is a high school with Makarov as the principal.

There are many cliques in that school, such as geeks, nerds, skater boys, gangs, and of course, who could forget the Pretty Committee?

The Pretty Committee is full of rich, spoiled brats that are admired in the school by the others with a lower reputation.

If you were 'pretty' enough, they would invite you, and you would be considered 'cool.'

The leader is obviously Minerva, and her group consists of Angel, Sherry, Flare, Cana, and Minerva's best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

And then, of course, there's another group, which were full of jocks, such as Sting, and his group, Laxus, Rogue...etc.

But others, such as Natsu and his friends, are considered 'normal.' Dull.

And in that school, if you were normal, you were considered uncool.

If you were a geek, you would be considered an outcast. An outsider.

If you were a nerd, you would be considered as a loner. Someone nobody hangs out with.

And if you were a skater boy, you would be considered part of a gang.

And the list goes on, and well, the cliques are not to be mixed.

On your first day of school, you would be judged and that takes place in the cafeteria during lunch. They all look at your attitude, your looks, your status in society, although the last one isn't always true. Then either the jocks or Pretty Committee asks you questions, and you need to answer them.

Then, if the Pretty Committee or the jocks won't accept you, you would be considered normal. Someone from the 'normal people' side of the cafeteria will either ask you to join their clique, but it nobody from that side accepts you, then it's decided.

You will either join the outsiders. The geeks, nerds, and people like them who are considered 'uncool.'

And that's how everyone got their ranks, whether you're a amateur (normal), comedian (normal), loner, or an exclusive (Pretty Committee or the jocks).

And once everything is decided, you can't change your rankings for the better, unless you try really hard to prove them wrong.

There has never been a case where someone from the 'exclusives' started dating or even becoming friends with the 'normals.'

And of course, they have their own seats too.

The exclusives sit in the two tables in the center, one for boys and one for girls. The normals sit on the left lane, and the others sit in the left. No questions asked.

And the freshman? They too, are judged when they set foot in the cafeteria.

In the center lane where the exclusives sit, they are forced to walk down like it's a fashion show for girls, or just some walk for boys.

But of course, the freshmen won't know it, until they reach the table where the jocks sit.

However, the tides will turn soon.

* * *

**June 28, Cafeteria **

Lucy sat at her seat next to Minerva, as they talked about much randomness.

"So, guess what happened at the bar last night? The cheap one, ya know, the one I went to challenge that Baccus dude?"Cana asked, with a slight smirk.

"What? Something amusing happened?"Flare asked, her perfectly arched eyebrows twitched.

"Someone apparently got kicked out of the bar. Haha, it was hilarious."

"Who? Don't tell me it was one of the nerds...because THAT, is not possible,"Lucy said.

"No way! That's gonna be MAJOR news, if we catch a loner in a bar with his/her friends,"Minerva added.

"We can probably promote them to a normal, if they have the guts to do that. Either that, or we make sure it's not their twin,"Sherry said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Twin? Ha!

Her friends can be really crazy sometimes.

She watched as a pink-haired boy walk by, dumping his tray in the trash can. She stared.

Perhaps he was a jock? I mean, he's tan and has masculine features and _could _be eligible for a jock, right?

Oh well. She stopped staring, and went back to the conversation.

"So anyways, the freaks with the weird clothing were Erza, Gray, and Natsu, and somehow they got kicked out. Like how do people even get kicked out of the bar anyways?"Cana said, rolling her eyes.

The others giggled. "Gajeel wasn't with them?"Angel asked.

"Nope. And they managed to cause so much trouble,"Cana said.

"So, are you going anywhere for the summer, Lulu?"Minerva asked, with the nickname she gave Lucy.

"Sadly, no. Father wants me to stay home."

"Oh well. Guess you're the only one...I feel so bad for you,"Cana said.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We can always video chat and email and text each other,"Sherry said.

"Yeah. Thanks,"Lucy said.

And she wondered, how was she going to survive the summer without her friends?

* * *

**First day of Summer Break**

The hot, humid air was damp and heavy, because of the heavy rain that happened yesterday.

Lucy Heartfilia wandered aimlessly around the beach, and she was bored. B-O-R-E-D.

She wanted to do something. She wanted a friend.

Her maids and tutors don't count, because they were too old, and her father hardly had any time for her. They hardly talk to each other, unless it concerns business.

She was jogging around the beach with her jean shorts and tank top, so that she'd stay fit.

However, she wasn't looking, and as a result, she bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

Ice cream dripped down her clothing, as she looked to see that same pink-haired boy she saw in school the other day.

He was holding an ice cream cone in his hands, but since she accidentally ran into him while looking back while jogging, his ice cream basically got ruined.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"Lucy cried, as she pulled out a napkin to clean the boy's mess, ignoring her own stain.

"Oops, it wasn't your fault entirely. I wasn't watching where I was going anyways,"he said and took the napkin from her.

Instead of cleaning his own stain, he cleaned hers.

Lucy blushed. "I-I can do it myself."

The boy grinned. "So what's your name. You seem familiar somehow...Maybe I've seen you before...? But I'm Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu...now where did she hear his name before?

She remembered her friends saying that name, but she wasn't paying full attention. She was daydreaming, so she didn't have a clue what they talked about.

But then again, perhaps it was gossip? Maybe they were talking about Natsu, a jock perhaps. Yes, that's what it probably is.

If it weren't for his pink hair, he could easily pass for a jock.

"Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lucy."

She did not tell him her last name.

"Oh hey Luigi, c'mon. Let's go do something fun,"he said, and threw his ice cream in the trash.

"Wait. Since I ruined your ice-cream, why don't I buy you a new one. Choose a flavor. I don't care any. I owe you,"she said.

Immediately, Natsu started jumping up and down with joy.

"Yahoo! I love ice cream! Hmm, you can get me a wasabi flavored ice cream!"He shouted, saying the ice cream flavor that nobody really buys.

"Err, are you sure?"

"YES! Positive!"

She sighed, as she got in line with this crazy moron who keeps jumping up and down with joy.

"YAY!"He shouted. "You're the best, Luce!"

"Luce? What's that?"She asked.

"A nickname. Duh!"

A nickname, huh. That sounded nice, Lucy decided.

"Well, okay I guess,"she said, and smiled.

Looks like she made a new friend. Maybe her summer won't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

**Question # 1:**** Should I do a time skip or should I continue the summer?**

**Question # 2****: Should Lucy and Natsu start dating in the summer, or should they only be friends during the summer, and start dating at the end?**

**Thanks for reading, and please answer those questions. VERY IMPORTANT!**


	2. Dragons and Princesses

**AngelXReaper: **Don't worry, Erza's going to appear soon. She's not a 'normal,''nerd,' or 'exclusive.'She's...different, but I guess you have to wait and see. Let's just say...it has something to do with the Student Government/Council thing later on...And that's all I'm telling you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragons and Princesses

She didn't get any sleep last night, because she was up all night thinking about him. Natsu Dragneel...aka her new friend.

Her friends were all gone for the summer, but she miraculously made a new friend at the beach.

She looked outside, and saw that the sun was shining bright, and it was the start of a new day.

The sunlight shone through her curtains, and she closed them so she can have five more minutes of sleep.

Just five minutes. Not too much.

But then, her phone buzzed, showing that she got a new text.

* * *

_To: Lucy H.  
From: Natsu D.  
Subject: Hey :) _

_Hey Luce! What's up? I'm bored, you?  
_

* * *

She groaned, reading this stupid text message. He woke her up just to say those four simple words?

She reached for the phone and was about to text back, when it suddenly rang.

Caller ID: Natsu

She picked up the phone, and groaned for the second time of the day.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Luce, wanna go to the beach today? Please? We HAVE to enter that contest. You know, the sand castle making contest? Ya know? That one? Please? Please? Please Luce?"_

And for the third time of the day, she groaned.

"I'm sleepy. I don't feel like doing anything today."

"_But I NEED to enter that contest. I need win because I enter that every year and I win and I want to win it again and Luce, oh please, will you come with me? You're the most creative person I know because you have yellow hair and yellow is the color of sand." _

"Natsu...FIRST OF ALL...my hair is blonde, not yellow. And second of all, how does having blonde hair make me creative?"

"_Please, please, please—"_

She cut him off.

"FINE! Now would you shut up? I'll be ready in an hour, and I'll meet you there,"she said, annoyed.

"_YAY! You're the best, Luce!"_

And then, the line went dead.

Sighing, Lucy got up and went to take a shower.

Every year, her friends and she go down there to check out the surfer dudes waving 'hello' at them.

Then, they would be the ones whom choose the winner of the Creative Sand Castle building contest.

Never had she gone and participated in it, because that would be weird.

But then again, this summer was different. She was alone for the first time, but with a boy named Natsu that she had just recently befriended, all started from a little ice-cream incident.

So would they notice?

Nah, she decided, and went into the shower.

An hour later, she went out the door and to where Natsu was waiting.

* * *

"Hey Luce!"He shouted, his shovel and bucket in hand.

"Hey Natsu, so what do we do? Just build something? How? I mean, I never done this before..."

"Stupid Luce...all you do is start making something. HEY! Let's make a dragon!"He shouted, all enthusiastic.

She thought about this for a moment, before considering the idea.

Of all these years of being the judge, she has never seen a sand dragon before. She wondered if that was even possible...

"So what do I do?"

But when she looked at him, he was already halfway done with the figure.

"Natsu, that looks really good! It's amazing!"

He smiled, before handing the shovel at her. "Here, you try."

Their fingers brushed and her world felt like it was spinning 10x faster than what it was supposed to be.

But of course, it all has to end.

He handed her the shovel, and she looked at it uncertain of what to do.

The dragon was already finished, and there was nothing left to do.

Or is there?

"Silly, make the castle! The dragon is supposed to protect the castle with the princess in it!"He said.

"The dragon is supposed to be an enemy, right?"

"No way! Dragons are cool!"

"Yes, but the dragon prevents the princess from seeing the outside world!"Lucy said, as she started to create the castle.

"Nuh-uh! Dragons are supposed to be friends with the princess."

"Nope, you've got it all wrong. The Prince Charming comes at the end, and then saves the Princess from the big, bad, dragon,"Lucy said.

He looked at her in the eyes for a moment.

His glare was so intense that Lucy froze on her spot.

Her cheeks blushed a light pink, as he leaned close, while looking straight into her brown orbs. Gazing. Staring.

"Forget it."

Then everything went back to normal.

Lucy looked at him, confused for a moment, but then ignored it. Whatever, nothing special happened.

She kept making the castle, but when she finished, it came out horrible.

It was a mess, a disaster!

And to be honest, it looked horrible standing next to the dragon.

She touched it with her finger, and the castle collapsed.

She sighed.

"Oops."

"Wow, you're clumsy Lucy,"Natsu observed.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't meant for this..."

He looked at her face, and saw how she was about to cry.

She felt very guilty about ruining the dragon, since her castle fell on top of the dragon.

"Hey Luce...it's okay. I can just make another one, just as good!"

She looked at him with eyes that showed signs of hope.

He wasn't angry?

"Why aren't you angry? I mean, I just ruined such a beautiful artwork of yours, and well, you're supposed to be mad."

"Nah, you're too cute to be mad at."

He obviously doesn't know what he's doing to her.

She blushed furiously, before looking down. "Hey Natsu, let's make a new one. A new dragon. One that's prettier."

"Dragons aren't pretty. Pretty's a word used for girls and snotty ones,"Natsu said, thinking about the cliques at school.

"Then what do you suggest the dragon should be? Beautiful?"

"Ew, no! Dragons are fierce! Duh!"

She smiled, before taking the shovel.

And so, she decided. She was going to help. She would try her best and put her heart into it.

...And before long, their creation was completed. A dragon with a sleeping princess on it's back.

* * *

"I hope I'm not rude, but um are you two couples?"The lady asked, as Lucy and Natsu stood proudly at their creation.

Lucy was shocked, and nothing helped hide the blush at her cheeks. Wow, she blushed a lot today!

"Um n-no, of course not! We're just friends,"she said quickly, but Natsu covered her mouth with his hands.

"Pfft. Don't listen to her. Of course we're couples,"he said, and grinned. He put an arm around Lucy, and pulled her closer to him.

She turned bright red.

"Aw, how cute! Is it okay if I take a photo? I need photos of couples on the beach, and you two seem perfect for each other."

Natsu grinned. "Sure!"

While on the other hand, Lucy just stood there with a red face, frozen and shocked.

And soon, the lady left, leaving Lucy all shocked still.

"NATSU! What was that about?!"She suddenly shrieked, as she kicked him with a 'Lucy kick.'

"Hey! What, you embarrassed now?"He smirked. Oh how fun it was to tease her, he realized.

She smacked her forehead. What will her friends say when they see this?

But then again, he was a jock, or so she thought. That means he's an 'exclusive' like her, so that should be a good thing, right?

"S-shut up Natsu,"she said.

But hey!

To be honest, they look like a couple to strangers, even if they aren't one.

And Natsu? He learned how fun it was to tease Lucy. And he decided, this won't be the only time.

It was so fun to tease her, so he's going to do that over and over again.

And who knows? Maybe things will come out as a happy ending in the end?

And so...Lucy wondered, how was she going to deal with him?

"Hey Luce?"

"What?"

"I made the dragon, and you made the princess. You can be the princess and I can be the dragon!"He said, happily.

"What?"She asked, confused.

"Oh never mind. You're the princess and I'll be the big fierce dragon!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's check out the grand prize, and let's see who wins,"she said, and dragged him to the front.

And like I mentioned earlier, to any random stranger on the streets, they would seem like a perfect couple.

But as you all know, they're too shy to admit their feelings. And besides, the upcoming school year, is going to have some changes.

Who knows what will happen...

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I guess I should continue the summer, but the dating/friendship part is still undecided. **

**And I have another question for you guys. **

_**Should Levy be a 'nerd' or 'normal'? **_

**Please reply. Thanks!**


	3. Lies

Chapter 3: Lies  


"Ahhhhhhhh!"Lucy shrieked while looking at the front cover of her favorite magazine. Sorcery.

Just by looking at it made her blush and freak out.

_Best looking couple of the week: (with a picture of them teasing each other on the beach). _

All Natsu's fault...what is she gonna do?

A knock can be heard from her door. "Princess, are you okay?"

Her personal maid, Virgo was at the door, and so she knew she had to hide this magazine. If her father finds out, she's in trouble. HUGE trouble. She didn't want to risk that.

"It's nothing. It's just that err I saw a bug and I freaked out but it's all fine now,"she lied with her fingers crossed, hoping that Virgo would not suspect anything.

It worked.

"Okay. Call me if you have any troubles,"she said, and left. Footsteps went away.

She quickly got dressed in her white sundress, and headed for the beach, hoping to find Natsu there.

And yes, her predictions were correct. There he was, lying in the sand, with a lemonade in his hands. And boy, she was P-I-S-S-E-D. He wasn't even doing anything about the situation going on! Not that he could, anyways, so is there even a point?

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"She shouted at the top of her lungs, and threw the magazine in his hands.

"Oh hey Luce,"he said casually, and looked at that magazine she gave him.

"Look at this mess you've created!"

He looked at it.

"HEY! That looks like me!"He shouted.

She smacked his head with her hand. "IDIOT! Look at what it says!"

He read the front cover with the details, and smirked. "What, you embarrassed?"

Her face blushed pink once again. "Duh! We aren't couples!"She shouted, sitting down in the sand. She sighed. What did this guy not understand?

Truth is, she wasn't afraid of what's being said about her and Natsu. They can even publish a million copies of these stupid magazines, for all she cared!

But her real concern are her friends. Her father.

What would they say?

What would he say?

Her father was one strict man, and hates it when his daughter gets involved with the lower class people. And Natsu COULD be one. She may never know.

"I'm keeping it! Ya know, good for memories."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we're friends! Something to laugh about in the future when we grow up,"he said.

Her face was red, and she was embarrassed.

Was she falling for him?

No, she convinced herself. Natsu was just a friend. Someone to spend the summer with, she thought sadly. When it ends, he may not even notice her.

After all, she thought. He must be a jock. A jock that doesn't talk to her often. Boys tend to be different when around their friends. He might be the type, she thought.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You go to Magnolia Academy, right?"

He nodded. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No...just curious. So...are you an exclusive, nerd, or normal?"She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"He looked at her if he was crazy.

Her heart thumped fast, against her chest. _Please say jock, please say jock. _

"No...what is it?"

"Obviously I'm a normal. Those exclusives were a bunch of spoiled brats, and nerds are a no-no.

She was shocked. Very shocked.

She was friends with a normal. Impossible.

The old her would laugh and run away home, but she's changed. Meeting him has definitely made her more...nice? Soft?

She wasn't like her other friends, pointing and laughing. She would just make fun of them behind that person's back with her friends, unlike Minerva, who would point and laugh.

"So...what are you?"He asked.

His voice, she noticed, was a bit different. Almost...afraid. Afraid to know the answer.

But then again, of course he was afraid. He had a right to be afraid.

After all, this was her they were talking about. Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of the most wealthy family in Magnolia. But he didn't know that of course.

She had to lie.

"Well what do you think?"She asked, flashing him a smile.

Immediately, his hopes went up. He started cheering and jumping around.

"YAY! We could be friends Luce! Well, we already are, but I'm saying that our friends could meet each other and be friends,"he said, happily.

"Yup,"she said.

She didn't say that she was a normal. She just agreed with him.

So...that's not technically a lie, is it? She didn't lie, or did she?

No, she thought.

She didn't want to ruin this friendship.

It wasn't a lie. Or so she thought.

"So Luce, what do ya wanna do today?"

She shrugged. "Anything."

"Then...let's eat pizza!"

"Maria's pizzeria?"

He cheered and happily nodded like a little kid.

She smiled. Then sighed.

How could she possibly end this friendship?

She didn't lie...she just...pretended? See? Big difference.

But she knew one thing for sure. There was no way she would end this friendship.


	4. Natsu's story

Chapter 3: Natsu's story

Lucy Heartfilia hated the fact that she was a 'Heartfilia.'

I mean, she had other things other girls didn't have. She was rich, she was popular, she was famous for her father's status...etc.

But none of this is hers.

They all belonged to her father, which she hated.

People like her, because of who her father is. Of her social status. She hated this fact.

But then Natsu came along, and showed her that not everyone was like that. He didn't even know she was an exclusive. He liked her (as a friend), for who she was, inside, and not for who her father was.

So how did this connect to the story?

She hated being an 'exclusive,' if it means being separated from Natsu. He was such a nice person, but yet, she couldn't be friends with him.

The power of cliques is important. Who you hang out with is very important.

Day by day, people fake who they really are, by the media that influences them.

But not all. Not Natsu. He was different. He liked being who he was.

Everyone is scared of how they will be judged. Only a special few would reveal their true selves.

Do those special few included her? She didn't know. And she doesn't think she ever will.

* * *

"Luce, you walk too slow~"Natsu complained, as they walked to the park together.

"Well it's not my fault I'm wearing heels."

She finally caught up to him, and sat down next to him under the cherry tree. Their usual spot.

"So now what?"Natsu asked, all ready bored.

But Lucy was already in her own world.

Once again, her mind wandered off to the fact that Natsu was a 'normal.'

How was this possible?

He was cute...He was athletic...and he was pretty much just like Sting, although he was just a little bit more reckless.

So how in the world was it possible that he was a 'normal' and she was an 'exclusive?'

"Hey Natsu...How come you hate the 'exclusives' so much? Did they do something to you?"She asked, curious.

His face darkened for a while, before shrugging.

"Yes...they did something to me. Something I won't ever forgive."

"Who? Minerva?"She asked.

"I don't know their names. They're stupid."

Her mind wandered off to when she first set foot at her school.

Lucy Heartfilia entered this school during the start of her Junior year. Back then, Minerva and Cana were also juniors, and there were Seniors on their table...such as Ultear Milkovich who was the previous leader until she handed the job over to Minerva.

Then, the second-in-charge was Meredy, whom handed the job over to Lucy after she graduated a few weeks ago. The other senior was Jenny Realight, who was just as rich as the others.

But now that it was Summer, Meredy, Ultear, and Jenny already graduated, which means they each get a necklace with gold letterings written "Pretty Committee" on it, which all members receive after they graduate, given to them by the leader.

And now that they're gone, Minerva and Lucy are now the bosses. They get to decide who gets to join.

Flare and Sherry were both a Freshmen, but they're turning into a Sophomore after the summer is over. The same time Lucy, Minerva, and Cana will turn into a Junior.

The same time Angel turns into a Junior (because she is a Sophomore, till' the summer is over).

And it's the same time Freshmen girls will get elected to be a member of the Pretty Committee.

_The same year the tides will turn..._

See...the Pretty Committee has a President (Minerva) and a Vice President (Lucy).

When it's the start of a new school year, every single student is interviewed.

The Pretty Committee will ask them questions, and they must reply. If they refuse, they're automatically kicked out of the 'exclusive qualifications.'

Anyone who disobey the 'exclusives' will face a serious punishment given to them by the President.

When the Freshmen enters, each one of them is interviewed. Sure, it takes a long time, but each of them interview a student each.

Then, they look at the results and their replies.

The Juniors gets to choose the top 10 winners. They announce it.

Then, the Sophomore looks at the results, and carefully select 8 winners. They also announce it to the cafeteria.

Then, they pass it to the Juniors who select 6 winners out of the ones chosen. They also announces it.

Finally, the Seniors select 3 winners.

Lastly, the President and Vice-President will either take in the 3 winners, kick one or two of the winners, or even all, and the results are announced.

If a transfer student enters, they are also being questioned. However, the policy is a little bit different.

Everyone except the President and Vice, discusses whether if that kid should be qualified or not. If no, then he/she is a normal or outsider. If yes, the President and Vice President of the group would give him/her more complicated questions.

If he/she answers them correctly, then he/she is allowed to join.

But did I forget to mention this?

Each new member is given a probation for a month.

They are being watched for a month, and at the end of the month, if they did good, they pass. If not, then they're a 'normal.' Ones that get kicked out can still be considered 'honorable,' according to the 'normal' group.

Going back to the story, Lucy has to admit, her friends are the best.

They share similar interests, they love to gossip...etc. So how did each one of them do something bad to Natsu?

"Hello? Luce, you there?"Natsu asked, waving his hands in front of her face.

She sat up straight. "Sorry, so um...mind if I ask what happened?"

Natsu sighed, and looked into the clouds. He smiled with uncertainty. "Fine. Yes. I will. Come to my house tonight at 6:00. I'll tell you everything."

She wondered why he needed to tell her this in his house.

Was it that bad?

Her friends are nice to her. She loves them to bits. But what happened that made Natsu hate the 'exclusives' so much?

But who said it wasn't the jocks?

At this rate, anything is possible.

And once again, Lucy remembered the reason why she shouldn't get too personal with Natsu.

_He was a 'normal,' and she was an 'exclusive.' Their lives cannot collide. If the mix, a harsh punishment will be given out. Harsher than the punishment given to when a 'normal' mix with an 'outsider.' _

_Besides...he's only a distraction for the summer...right?_

* * *

**6:00 p.m  
**

_Ding-dong_

Natsu opened the door, and grinned. "You came!"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. I'm curious after all."

For a moment, his face darkened. Then it returned to it's normal color.

But Lucy saw. She noticed that little detail, that detail as if he knew something she didn't, but ignored it.

"So...can you tell me what did the 'exclusives' did to you to make you hate them so much?"She asked hesitantly.

He looked away. "Why do you want to know so much?"

They walked and sat down on the couch.

She shrugged. "I'm just curious. I mean, they're...nice. They can't be that bad,"she said.

He shook his head.

"That's not true. They're terrible!"He shouted.

"Well what did they do?"She asked.

"They hurted me and my friends! They're terrible!"

Lucy sighed. "Well what did they _do_ to hurt your friends?"She asked.

He sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Well...I remember when I first entered the school as a Freshmen. I wanted to be as cool as them. But I didn't get in."

"Let me guess, you got angry?"

"YEP! So I got angry...and they called me a freak. He was a sophomore at that time...but he graduated a few weeks ago. I think his name was Erica...or was it Arigor? Or maybe it was Eric? Era?"

"I think you mean Erigor,"Lucy said.

"Ah! YES! The creepy one with white hair who thinks he's so cool."

Lucy formed a tight lip, and nodded.

"That's it?"

"Nope."

"Then...what else?"

"Well...I was in Sophomore year when this happened. Me and my friends each had broadway tickets. Front row. It was really expensive. Then, this dude called me a loser, and took the tickets away from me and my friends.

"Of course, I ran after him, demanding he return the tickets. But he was really really fast, and I tried snatching it from him, but each time I try, I miss. Then, I realized he had a gun. I was scared, so I backed off.

"When I finally caught up to him and his friends, my other friend was with me. And I took the tickets away from him, but I realized the show ended. So...I started a fight with him. And I lost. Because he had a gun and his friend carried a dagger. My friend Gajeel got cut, and my other friend Gray got shot in the shoulder."

Her eyebrows raised.

It was so hard to believe that a member of the 'exclusives' would do something like that.

"Who did this to you and your friends?"

"This dude...Stinky maybe? And Rug? I dunno...I forgot their names."

Sting and Rogue...Lucy thought in her head. It was pretty obvious.

Sting carries a gun...Rogue carries a dagger.

Not to school. Only when they're trying to 'fight off enemies.' According to them.

But Natsu didn't do anything to them. Natsu was perfectly innocent.

It wasn't fair. Sting and Rogue lied. They use weapons just for fun.

How stupid.

"So...did they do anything permanent?"She asked.

He shrugged.

"Hey Natsu...I'm sure they didn't mean all this. Maybe they were just...I don't know? Kidding around but without realizing it, they created harm. I mean...they don't seem that bad..."

She hated the fact that she was helping them. But she knew she had to.

She needed Natsu to join the jocks so that she can be friends with him. Or else everything would be a mess.

But Natsu didn't take her excuse.

He got mad and angry.

"After all the things they've done, you still defend them?! What the heck is wrong with you? Can't you see that they did it on purpose? What's wrong with you Lucy? And to think I used to think you were nice..."

He was really mad and furious now.

She bit her lip. "Wait...but..."

He had a dark expression plastered on his face. "Get out Luce. I hate you. I can't believe you'd choose to defend them over reality. You're worse than you seem."

"Wait Natsu! I mean to say...um..." She was at a loss for words.

"Say what? Make up another silly excuse for Stinky and Rug? Get out Lucy. I hate you. You're just like the fangirls...defending a devil no matter what happens. Stupid me for even trusting you. I hate you. Get out."

She was shocked.

She didn't know why, but her heart ached.

It was painful...yet, she didn't know why she was experiencing this pain.

But she had no reason to stay.

He hated her.

But isn't that for the best?

So she wouldn't get into trouble for breaking the rules? So that she wouldn't really have to face the consequences?

But there was another question that remained unsolved.

Why did Natsu hate the Pretty Committee? It didn't make sense.

"Hurry up Lucy."

She took one last glance at him, before she returned home.

There was nothing to be done about the situation now.

He hated her.

But that was for the best.

This way, she wouldn't have to face the consequences afterwards if someone discovered the truth about her and a 'normal.'

So it's good...right...?

**Sorry guys, please forgive me for not updating. I lost interest in this website and in Fairy Tail (partly because my internet was bad), but after reading the Fairy Tail stuff once more, I got re-interested, so I came back here, because I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. **


	5. Enemies Appear, Friendship Blooms

Chapter 5: Enemies Appear, Friendship Blooms  


_Hate... _

That was such a harsh word.

The same word that Natsu said to Lucy just a day ago. The same word that broke their friendship.

But then again... not really. Was it Lucy that broke the friendship or was it Natsu?

She was the one who defended the 'enemy'...but then Natsu...he was the one who didn't try to reason with her and said he 'hated' her.

But does he?

Does he really hate her? Or was he just mad?

* * *

Natsu Dragneel had his hands in his pockets, as he walked down the beach late at night.

The wind was chilly, but he wasn't cold. No.

He felt sorrowful and sad.

He didn't know why there was such a big gap in his heart, but he can feel it. It hurted. It ached.

It hurts knowing that your friend would defend your enemy. It hurts to fight with your best [girl] friend.

It really hurts.

He could smell the salty sea, but he saw something.

A figure.

A figure at the beach, doing...something. A shadow. Of someone.

A shadow of someone that looked so familiar...

* * *

The blonde clutched the edges of the magazine.

"How is this possible Rogue? HOW?!"

"And you think I know...?"

"No...I must not allow this. I cannot allow Lucy to be mixed with a 'normal' kid. That Dragneel kid... that... LOSER. I hate him. How dare he ruin my chances with Lucy!"

Rogue just looked at the magazine and shrugged.

There in the front of the magazine, there stood Lucy and Natsu, smiling together. 'This month's Perfect Couple,' it read, on the magazine called "Matchmaker."

Sting shook with fury.

He tossed the magazine in the trash.

"Pfft. Whatever... I can threaten them with this thing,"he said, as an idea came to him.

"How...?"Rogue asked, curious.

"I will make Natsu Dragneel's life as miserable as it can be. All for my Lucy dear..."Sting smirked, and took the magazine out from the paper waste.

He put it into his bag. "Wanna help me?"

"I don't care,"Rogue said.

"You never do."

* * *

He watched the figure sit and cry, while he just stood there, not knowing what to do.

She looked familiar to him...but he was too scared to talk to her.

Of course...blonde hair...skinny figure...it was obviously Lucy.

But unknown to him, someone was watching...watching from the shadows...ready to leap at it's prey...when the right time comes...

* * *

The sunlight shone through Lucy's windows, as it marked the sign of a fresh new day.

Except nothing was right anymore. Everything was upside down. Her life was a mess.

Natsu was mad at her...she hated that.

She didn't want that to happen, but isn't it for the best?

She knew that he was only hers-temporary, and that he probably has a life out there somewhere without her. And who knows - maybe he has a crush on someone too.

She signed in frustration.

If only...

If only she never met him in the first place. If only that encounter never happened.

Then everything will be fine. Picture perfect. Or will it?

Her mother has always told her that people come into her life for a reason. That things happen for a reason.

So what was the reason that Natsu has to come into her life for?

To make her sad and hurt?

What was the reason that Natsu got mad?

To make her sad and hurt?

She sighed, as she wore a flowing white dress, up to her ankles.

She decided to head to the beach, not knowing what it will bring.

All she wanted was to relax in the sun and get a tan.

If only.

* * *

She headed to the beach and saw something bloody. It was a guy...with pink hair...lying faced down in a pool of blood.

She watched as everyone stepped over him, not caring, and not calling the ambulance.

Why? Why was this world so cruel? Why was society like this?

He looked familiar, and it didn't take her long to figure that it was Natsu Dragneel...her best [guy] friend.

"Natsu...?"

The figure moaned... and opened one eye.

"L-luce...?"

"Yeah... its me. Shh...don't talk. I'll get you to a hospital right away,"she said, and took out her phone.

"NO!"

She blinked and looked at him.

"Please...no. I don't want my parents to worry."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder to support him.

"Well then... how can I help?"

"Why are you helping me in the first place?"

She hesitated, and didn't know the answer.

Why was she even helping him...? Didn't he just yelled at her a few days ago?

"I don't know."

"Thanks Luce,"he said, and flashed her a smile.

She smiled back and patted his hair.

"Natsu...is it okay if we go to your house? We need a first aid kit."

"Fine...good thing my parents aren't home."

He was getting paler with every step they took.

"Natsu...hang in there. You can do this."

He gave her the address, and she dragged him as fast as she could. It was in between two houses.

The house on the left was made of sky-blue bricks and it looked really cool. It reminded Lucy of the sky.

The house on the right of his, was made all of rusty iron, and she had to admit...it was unique.

And Natsu's house? It was red and everything looked like fire.

Really cool.

"Key?"

He handed her the keys and she quickly unlocked the front door.

"I live with Igneel. He adopted me. My cousins are Gajeel and Wendy and they're adopted like me. Wendy lives on the house that looks like clouds and Gajeel lives in that ugly iron made house. And my father Igneel...he's gone on a business trip. I don't want to go to the hospital and let them call Igneel home because well... I don't want him to worry."

Lucy set him on the couch, and Natsu coughed.

She went to the bathroom to get some towels and wet them and put it on Natsu's forehead.

"Rest, idiot. How did you even get into a fight?"

He shrugged. "I didn't. They started it."

"Who?"

He shrugged again.

Truth is, he didn't want to tell her what really happened.

Thanks to this bloody incident, they became friends again.

But that's not the point.

He didn't want her to get mad, and she might accuse him of telling lies even if it's the truth.

He hated the days of loneliness, where they weren't talking thanks to him. Or her.

He didn't know.

He wanted their friendship to last, and now if he told her the truth...he was scared.

Scared that she might not believe him.

"Natsu...tell me who did this to you,"she said, as she wrapped his head in bandages.

"You'll get mad."

Her lips formed a tight line, as she continued wrapping him in bandages.

"Please?"

"Fine."

"So who did this to you...?"

"Sting and Rogue."

He watched as her face paled, and her movements slowed down.

"Really...?"

There was doubt and hesitation in her voice, as if she was almost scared to know the truth.

"Look Luce. I know they're your friends and all that, but whatever. If you're willing to stick up for them, then so be it. All I want is for us to be friends again, whether you believe me or not."

There was a pause for a second, and if you listen closely, you can hear the heartbeats of the two.

"I believe you."

Natsu looked at her, in shock. "Really?"

Lucy smiled a bitter smile. "Yeah."

She helped Natsu sit up, and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Natsu grinned, and returned the hug. "Nope, no need to be sorry. I'm the one who got all mad."

They stayed in that position for a while, with Lucy sitting on top of Natsu.

"Hey Luce! I think I'm all healed! Let's go and eat!"

She smacked his head lightly.

"No you idiot. You're not healed yet."

"Who cares? I feel better now."

She sighed. "Then...we can play a game or something? In your house? We're not going out because of your stupid injuries."

"SURE! And let's order 10 pizza pies and it will be all good!"

"And who's gonna pay for the pizzas?"

"My dad's credit card! Duh!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure...we can play a game...but I wonder what will happen when your dad comes home..."

"Nah, don't worry. Who cares?"

And once again...they're friends once again. It just wasn't right to have one of them and not the other.

And as the summer goes on... soon... school will start.

**Almost done with the summer arc. Any ideas? Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I loved reading each and every one of them! :)**


	6. First day of School

Chapter 6: First day of school 

**Last day of summer **

"Natsu, I think I have something I need to tell you about,"Lucy said, looking at the floor.

"Sure, what is it? Ooh, I bet it's that you're hungry...hehe we should go eat later,"he said, all cheerful.

Lucy didn't know how to break the news to him when he was all cheerful and happy, but she did anyways.

"No. I lied. I lied to you that I'm a normal. I'm an exclusive, and I belong to a sorority called the Pretty Committee. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings,"she said, and left.

Leaving Natsu standing there shocked, all alone. While she did nothing but leave.

And she never turned back...

**First day of school **

Lucy got on her cute little first day of school outfit, and headed out the door. As soon as she stepped foot out of her large garden, she saw...Natsu.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"We can walk to school together if ya want!"He said cheerfully.

Did she hear him correctly...?

"Are you crazy? I'm an exclusive and you're just...normal. I mean, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm really sorry. It's against the rules."

"But why not? I think of rules as suggestions...we can just break them. It's just rules."

"No...but you don't understand. Minerva's gonna kill me for this,"Lucy said, begging him to leave.

"Then how is she considered a friend if she won't accept who you choose to hang out with?"

Lucy thought about this for a moment.

"Just, please Natsu...leave. Minerva's going to be here any moment with her convertible anytime soon. If she sees you, she might do something."

"Like?"

Just when he said that, a convertible made out of pure silver pulled up to where Lucy is standing.

"Get in, Lucy!"Shouted Cana.

Cana was one of the nicest in the group, next to Lucy.

Flare was a sophomore, and loved to insult people. So does Angel, who is a junior. Minerva, Lucy, Cana are also juniors, and Sherry is a sophomore like Flare.

Too bad there wasn't anyone chosen to join this sorority during the year before Lucy entered the school, which explains why there aren't any senior members this year.

"Ew, who the heck is that guy doing there?"Flare asked, pointing her perfectly manicured hand at Natsu.

"HEY! I have a name you know!"Natsu shouted, as he watched Lucy get in the car.

"Ugh, don't even bother. I bet it's another one of Lucy's fanboys,"Minerva said.

"Another desperate person,"Sherry sighed. "Ah, love..."

Lucy got in the car, and they drove away, leaving Natsu standing there all alone once again.

She sighed. She felt guilty, but she couldn't help it.

She can't do anything about the rules, since it's been there for who knows how long.

But who knows? Maybe Natsu might be right. Maybe the rules can be broken...just maybe...

* * *

"Well...if it isn't my favorite group in the world,"Sting said playfully, and put one arm around Lucy and another Minerva.

"Get me a bottle of water Sting,"Minerva said.

"Yes, Milady,"he said, and left.

"Why does he call you milady?"Lucy asked, curious.

"I told him to. Makes it more fun."

The group entered the school, and watched as everyone made way for them. Filled with pride and wealth, they strolled to their homeroom.

Too bad Lucy and Natsu were in the same homeroom.

And in 's class, there are rows of seats, with 2 desks next to each other.

And Natsu and Lucy were asked to sit together. In the back. In the corner.

"Oh hey Luce,"Natsu said casually as if nothing happened in the morning. As if nothing even happened.

"Hey..."She said awkwardly back.

And since Gildart allows his students to chat during homeroom, Natsu just HAD to make a conversation with Lucy.

"So, what class do you have first period?"He asked, starting a conversation.

"History."

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you and your friends judge people so much? About who they are? Where they come from?"

"Because easy. It's a sorority and we don't accept just anyone. It's hard to get in. You need to work for it."

"Oh."

_RING! _

And once again, everyone rushed to their classes because nobody wants to be late for the first day of school. First impressions mean everything...

Especially when dealing with the exclusives...

* * *

**Lunch Time **

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...Freshmens and transfer students listen up. Each one of you will take a test to see if you will get into us, the exclusives, or the 'normals,' or if you're unlucky, you sit on that side, where the uncool people sit,"Minerva said, with a microphone.

The Freshmen all whispered excitedly to each other.

"I will now announce the trials. In order to do that, everybody must be quiet and not make a sound. Now...it's SHOWTIME!"Minerva shouted into the microphone.

"The President of the Pretty Committee is Minerva, and the vice is Lucy,"Sting said. "I'm the leader of the jocks by the way."

You could hear whispers from the crowd.

_"Aww, he's cute. No, he's HAWT."_

_"Minerva's pretty, I wish I could be like her."_

_"DAMN, look at that Lucy chick. She's hot,"said a guy. _

"_Angel looks so damn good in that outfit,"said another. _

And it goes on.

Members of the pretty committee sat around a table on one side of the stage they put in the cafeteria, and the jocks sat on the other table on the other side.

Guys lined up on the jocks side, and the girls lined up on the Pretty Committee side.

"First up, what's your name sweetie?"Angel asked.

"W-wendy. Wendy Marvel."

"Hey Wendy, now tell us about yourself,"Lucy said, politely.

"Well um, my favorite color is blue and I don't like fights. Um I love eating cake and um..."

As soon as Flare heard the word cake, she whispered to the group, "Fat*ss,"and snickered.

But only to be shushed by Minerva.

"...I'm shy and don't have much friends, but um..."

"Keep or discard?"

"On safe list,"Cana said, and Angel shrugged. "If ya want."

Since Cana and Angel are juniors, they get to select the top 10 winners that pass the round. They always make a safe list, and select 10 winners from it.

Then, the sophomores get to choose the 8 winners. Then the juniors get to choose (again) 6 lucky winners.

Then seniors choose 3, and the president and vice will discard or keep them all.

"NEXT!"Lucy shouted.

"Hey I'm Chelia and um I love being cheerful..."

"Pssp, that's my cousin btw,"Sherry said.

And it goes on and on...

"NEXT!"

"I love reading and I love sports. I love playing football and man, I hate the spotlight. I love eating, and love all types of food..."

"Okay that one's definitely an out,"Angel said, shaking her head.

And lastly the results are in.

"Girls, I am proud to announce the people that passed the first round. Give it a round of applause!"Lucy said, and everyone clapped. She refused to make eye contact with Natsu.

"Levy McGarden...a transfer student. Junior. Skipped a grade because she's that smart.

Juvia Lockster...a transfer student. Junior.

Wendy Marvel...Freshmen

Chelia Blendy...Freshmen.

Dahlia Black...Freshmen.

Hariet Lork...Freshmen.

Dollie Harty...Freshmen.

Suzie Carter...Freshmen

Gina Rod...Freshmen

and last but not least... Luwenda Hale."

Everyone clapped, and the list of names with their descriptions are being passed down to the sophomores...aka Flare and Sherry.

"Take my cousin Chelia out. She's too nice,"Sherry said.

"Okay...now my turn. I'd say take Wendy out. I mean, look at her, she's pathetic. Weak and stupid and silly,"Flare snickered.

"OUT ARE CHELIA AND WENDY! Sorry guys!"Minerva said, not feeling sorry at all.

The rest of the list is being passed down to the juniors once more.

"Two more outs. Hurry,"Lucy said, feeling Natsu's gaze on her every moment.

"Take Gina out. I hate her guts. Like who does she think she is? Insulting wine and beer and alcohol,"Cana said, furious right now.

Lucy laughed. "Okay then. Your turn Angel that's not so angelic,"she said, and they both laughed.

"Okay...I'd say Dahlia. Hate her name."

What a weird reason to kick someone out, Lucy thought, but kept that to herself. I mean, it's not her fault.

"DAHLIA AND GINA ARE OUT!"Minerva said, and everyone clapped as they went to find a group in the 'normal' section. Like the others that has not gotten chosen are doing.

Natsu's gaze was getting Lucy pissed right now.

But once again, she kept that fact to herself.

"No seniors here so all of us can choose the lucky 3,"Minerva said.

"Good. I want, Juvia in. She loves water and the beach so she must have an awesome beach body and she might own a yacht,"Flare said.

"Let Levy be in,"Lucy said.

"One more...who?"Angel asked, not caring.

"Suzie. She loves getting drunk,"Cana said.

"Now...vice and leader, who's in and who's out?"

"I want Levy and Juvia,"Lucy said, then passed the clipboard to Minerva.

But too bad Minerva has other plans.

"I only want Juvia. Sorry Lucy but I don't want Levy. Nerdy type. Ew."

"WINNERS ARE IN!"Angel shouted to the group.

"Congratulations to Juvia Lockster!"Shouted Minerva and everyone clapped as she got on stage.

"Here Juvia. Here's a list of rules you need and well um memorize them. It's the way things work,"Lucy said nicely.

Now things are getting tense.

Natsu looked at Lucy and her group, and for a moment she could feel a shiver.

"We'll take you in, Levy. Just like we took in Wendy and Chelia,"Natsu said, loud enough for Lucy to hear. She ignored him, and turned back.

"Well, ooh, who are the new jocks?"Lucy asked, making sure Natsu hears. "He doesn't look half bad,"she said, loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"Sting, Laxus, Lyon, Rogue, and Bacchus chose Hibiki, Ren, and Eve...although they kinda look like playboys,"Angel said.

"Pfft. Whatever,"Minerva said, and turned to Juvia.

But just then, the doors opened, and revealed a redhead girl and a blue headed boy.

President of the school council: Erza Scarlet and Vice president: Jellal Fernandez.

"Just what is going on here?"Erza asked, pointing to the stage Minerva set up and the tables.

"Again, it's you guys making a mess. Minerva and Sting, to the office now,"Jellal said.

"Happened more than once...got out of it more than once. Easy,"Minerva said.

Lucy turned to Juvia. "So Juvia, how was life before you entered this school?"

"Juvia was on a swim team...Water Divas. She went to Mermaid Heel High, and she wants to be an olympic champion. Or a swimsuit model. Juvia loves the water,"Juvia said, and smiled.

"Great. So...you're now one of us,"Cana said, and explained to her the rules.

How everything works, and stuff like that. Well, truth to be told, all the newbies in this school needs to learn all the rules and such.

They all get this little booklet that explains all these things when they get accepted into a group.

This pattern has been going on for centuries now, ever since the school opened. It has never been broken.

However...things might just change soon...very soon...

Lucy looked at Natsu whom looked back at her.

Then, they turned back.

Whether they both realized it or not, they were going to make each other jealous of each other.

And Sting?

He looked at Lucy, then looked back at Natsu.

He was going to do some dirty work to separate them both from seeing or even befriending each other.

He was doing them a favor not to get caught, but at the same time for his own good.

And Juvia? The poor newbie already spotted a boy she liked. Gray Fullbuster.

Too bad he was a normal and she was an exclusive.

Chelia looked at her cousin Sherry in disapproval. In disappointment. She was very angry.

Wendy felt sad and rejected for the first time. This rejection has ruined her self confidence and pride in herself.

Also, Rogue wants to get out of the group. He hates the fact that his 'friends' are all so cold like ice. But it's hard...since he's Vice.

Levy wants to befriend Lucy, who's an exclusive. She thinks Lucy is a good person underneath.

Lyon has developed a crush on Juvia, but Juvia likes a 'normal' named Gray.

Could High School get any crazier?


	7. Meet Me At The Rooftop

Chapter 7: Meet Me At The Rooftop

"Um thanks again for inviting me,"Juvia said.

"Don't hesitate when you speak. Speak with confidence and pride. After all, we're basically the leaders of the school...only when Erza and Jellal aren't here...those 2 goody two shoes,"Minerva told her.

Lucy just kept quiet.

It was the second week of school, and during the first week, all Natsu did was give her stares and glares.

During homeroom, he would always ask the same question over and over again. _"Why are you hanging out with them?"_

And again, she would ignore him.

He started to ask the same question during every class they had together, and frankly, her friends noticed it too.

"Looky there. That pink haired freak. I know he's bothering you Lucy. If ya want, I can just go and get rid of him,"Angel said.

"No, it's okay,"Lucy said.

"Oh you mean Natsu? Well Juvia doesn't think-" But she got cut off when Lucy nudged her and shook her head.

"You don't think what, Juvia?"Flare asked.

"Oh, well, Juvia doesn't think he's...she doesn't think he's too cool either,"she lied.

"Obviously. He's a loser,"was all Minerva said, and went into the staircase where she normally ditched art.

Now it was lunch time, but not everyone had 4th period lunch on Mondays.

And today, it was only Juvia, Cana, and Lucy.

So far the 3 nicest people.

The three walked into the cafeteria, and some whistled, while others just drooled.

"Thanks, Lucy-san. For saving Juvia back there. Juvia doesn't want to get embarrassed. Even if they ARE pretty mean,"Juvia said.

"Yeah. Have to agree with ya,"Cana said.

Lucy smiled bitterly. "True, but what can you do? It's just how things go."

"Juvia thinks Cana and Lucy aren't like them. She thinks that you two are different along with Juvia. Juvia also thinks that Cana and Lucy are the only ones with a good heart in the exclusives,"Juvia said.

"Yes, but hey. It's just that their personalities are bad. But underneath it all, I think that they have a good heart. I mean, maybe not so much for Minerva, but the others might. After all, after all these years, they did help me when I'm feeling low. Whenever I was sad, they would help and punish the other person who made me sad...mostly by embarrassing them."

I mean, it WAS true.

Her friends always stood up with Lucy.

One time Cana got insulted, and her friends didn't just watch.

Instead, the Pretty Committee would go and plot revenge on that man, which served him right.

Except for the fact that they sometimes go to pretty extreme levels. Some might even involve death.

But of course, that never happened.

"The pretty committee wasn't like that, you know. The founder who created this...aka the true leader of this..created this as a sorority, which it still is. But it was full of friendly people, ones with a golden heart. However...as generations pass down, soon, the people that weren't 'pretty' enough to join, became the normals, and the 'weird' ones became the outsiders. And soon, the cafeteria started to have a table for every clique,"Cana explained.

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. And as it got passed down, there was something similar to our sorority but with boys. We became known as the exclusives, and the school basically worships us. And as it gets passed on, the pretty committee and the jocks started to act like queens and kings, thinking they had control over all the students,"Lucy said.

"Juvia doesn't know what to say..."

"So that's how it became like this,"Cana explained.

The 3 of them ate lunch in silence, as Juvia stared at Gray across the room, and Lucy looked at Natsu.

Cana however, was choosing between two different champagnes. And by the looks on her face, she was having a hard time choosing.

Then, Natsu walked to Lucy, and she quickly turned away, pretending nothing happened.

But instead of walking to her, he went by her and threw out his garbage.

Then, he walked back to the back of Lucy's chair, and kicked it, before walking back to his seat.

But good thing it wasn't too hard, or she might as well fall off the chair.

"Boy..._somebody's_ angry,"Cana said, and jerked her thumb at Natsu.

"What did you do to him?"Juvia asked.

"Um I didn't do anything except ignore him in every class when he tries talking to me,"Lucy said.

She made a mental note to ask him what he's so pissed about later at home.

"Lucy-san, Cana-san, can Juvia ask you guys something?"Juvia asked.

"Sure. And drop the 'san.' It makes me feel weird,"Cana said.

"What happens if an exclusive falls in love with a normal?"

"Never happened before. I never even saw an exclusive BEFRIEND a normal,"Cana said.

"I think it can happen. I don't think that's wrong. I mean...it's their choice,"Lucy said, thinking about her once-friendship with Natsu.

But now it turned into an ugly one.

"O-oh. Okay..."Juvia said, before her heart tightened.

She was secretly in love with Gray.

* * *

**After School**

**Lucy's Home**

She picked up her phone.

For some reason, she felt a weird feeling in her heart when she began to call Natsu.

But she needed to make things right.

So she was going to call him, and sort things out.

* * *

After School

Natsu's Home

Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Mira Levy, and Gajeel (Natsu's brother) sat on the floor, playing a game of truth or dare, while Wendy...Natsu's sister...did her homework like a good girl.

When suddenly, Natsu's phone rang.

His phone was next to Wendy, so she looked at the caller ID.

"Um Natsu-san...someone named Lucy is calling you,"Wendy said.

"Hang up."

"DUDE, It's LUCY. That Heartfilia girl. How the heck did ya get her number?"Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

These 2 weeks, he has been pretty depressed about Lucy ignoring him every time he tried to talk to her.

He didn't know why, but he felt this weird feeling in his chest whenever he looked at her.

And, when she ignores him, he feels his heart tightened by a rope.

Strange.

Maybe her strange-ness is getting to him, he thought.

"You know what's bothering me?"Levy asked.

"What's wrong, Levy?"Mira asked.

"How come there's 2 dads and one mom in this house?"

"EASY. Igneel adopted me. Grandine adopted Wendy. And Metalicana adopted that metal brain. And since the 3 live together, me, Wendy, and metal lover became pretty close. So...we're considered siblings in a way,"Natsu explained.

"Gihi. With our rare exceeds. Makes us something special,"Gajeel said.

"A fact which that Sting calls weird and stupid,"Gray continued.

"That man...I hate him. Along with that Minerva lady. They think they own everything,"Erza said.

"I hate the exclusives in general,"Lisanna stated.

"Hey...that Lucy girl isn't too bad,"Natsu said, defending Lucy.

But then again, why?

Why would he do something like that?

After all...Lucy ignored him as if he didn't even exist when he saw her in school.

"When I first looked at the exclusives, Lu-chan's eyes looked...innocent and sad. I wonder why,"Levy stated.

"Let's get back with truth or dare,"Gray said, as they spun the bottle.

"Natsu, truth or dare?"Asked Mira.

"Umm...DARE!"He said, as Wendy kept hanging up on Lucy, as ordered by Natsu.

"I dare you to pick up that Lucy chick's phone call,"Gray smirked, and Natsu glared.

"A dare is a dare. What, you chicken?"Gajeel asked, making him mad.

"FINE. I'm no chicken,"he said, and picked up his phone.

**Natsu**: WHAT?

**Lucy**: Um...Natsu? Hey...um I'm sorry for ignoring you and making you hate me, but why did't you pick up the phone before?

**Natsu**: 'Cuz...'cuz I was playing a game.

**Lucy**: Hey Natsu, we can still meet in school and stuff, but we just can't be seen talking to each other.

**Natsu**: Why not? Embarrassed to be talking to a 'normal' like me? Look Luce, you may be an exclusive, but that doesn't give you the right to order people around.

**Lucy**: No...it's not like that! I'm just scared of what Minerva might try to do to me...please? Don't be mad at me, I hate seeing you mad at me. I just...want us to be friends, but don't let the others find out. Or something bad might happen to me. Please? I'm sorry...

**Natsu:** *sighs* Fine...I'll do it for you. But...how?

**Lucy:** The roof. Nobody ever goes there. Minerva said it's a really stupid and ugly place to be, so she wouldn't bother going there. We can meet there and have lunch together sometimes.

**Natsu:** OKAY! Sure! So when do you have lunch with me?

**Lucy:** Monday...4th period. Tuesday...5th period. Wednesday...6th period. Thursday...5th period. Friday...6th period.

**Natsu**: We can meet on Mondays and Fridays.

**Lucy:** Fine...then this week we'll meet on Friday since Minerva isn't here. But after each lunch meet, um we'll arrange new days

**Natsu:** DEAL

**Lucy:** Thanks Natsu...for forgiving me. And for giving me a second chance.

**Natsu:** Your welcome, Luigi!

**Lucy**: IT'S LUCY! Anyways, I got to go. Bye!

**Natsu:** BYE!

"How in the world did you befriend Lucy Heartfilia...second most popular girl in school, cheerleader, and..."Gray trailed on.

And so...Natsu told them the story.

How they meet in the summer and how she accidentally dropped ice cream on him.

And that's how they met...

He told them the story up to the point where he got hurt, and they stopped fighting, and Lucy helped him with his wounds.

And everyone's jaws dropped.

All except Lisanna and Mira.

"AWWW THAT'S SO CUTE AND ROMANTIC! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE GREAT COUPLES!"Lisanna squealed, along with her sister.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? AND AHH...THEY'RE GONNA HAVE BABIES WITH PINK HAIR AND BROWN EYES! OR MAYBE BLONDE HAIR WITH NATURAL PINK STREAKS!"Mira shouted.

"NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! YOU'RE THINKING WRONG!"Natsu shouted, and they all quieted down.

"So...your phone call..."Gray started.

"She wants us to have lunch sometimes. The dates might change...she's betraying Minerva and a few others for this lunch meeting. But thankfully, nobody's gonna know,"Natsu said.

"Except us, don't forget,"Wendy said, joining in.

"But if she's as nice as you say so, then can we meet her?"Mira asked.

"I wanna meet her as well,"Levy said.

"SURE!"Natsu said without thinking. "I'll tell her later. Oh, and don't worry. We'll be careful,"he said, and smiled happily.

And that night...both Natsu and Lucy had sweet dreams.


End file.
